


Wrapped Up In You

by PaintingWithWords (paint_with_words)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Exploration, Frottage, Ice Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Shibari, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_with_words/pseuds/PaintingWithWords
Summary: “Lose this damn thing,” Viktor fussed, grasping Yuuri’s tie.  “You know I hate it.”Yuuri looked down at Viktor with a wicked gleam in his eye.  He sat up and slowly removed his tie, almost like he was doing a striptease.  But he didn’t let it drop to the bed or send it flying across the room like he normally would.  This time, Yuuri slowly looped his tie around his hand, all the while watching Viktor.“Oh, I think I know a way to make you love this tie,” Yuuri purred.  “Indulge me.  Grab the headboard.”Viktor made an appreciative noise, wondering what Yuuri had in mind as he grabbed the brass bedframe.  Yuuri leaned forward, letting the tie fall from his hand.  He looped it around one of the posts and began to loosely tie Viktor’s wrist to the frame.“Is this okay, Vitya?” he asked, his lips brushing against Viktor’s cheek.  Viktor nodded, too excited to trust his voice.  Viktor bit his lip in anticipation, ready for whatever Yuuri wanted to do.  He trusted Yuuri with his heart and soul and knew Yuuri would take good care of him.





	Wrapped Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rope Burn: The Yuri On Ice Shibari Zine. ;-)

Shortly after Yuuri won silver at the Cup of China, Viktor took him to Fukuoka for a weekend getaway. They’d just entered the physical phase of their budding relationship and needed some time alone together to let it grow. Yuuri’s family was accepting and supportive, but it seemed like there was always someone around, making it hard to find time for just the two of them. The walls were so thin that they could hear Toshiya snoring every night, and Mari’s room was right below Viktor’s. Yuuri was terrified that his family could hear them when they were in bed, so the only solution was for the two of them to get away, if only for a couple of days.

They sat next to each other on the train, pressed thigh to thigh, looking at love hotels on their phones. Most of them were nothing more than nice rooms with a few little extras: chilled champagne, long-stemmed roses, and ensuite jacuzzis. But one of the hotels advertised themed rooms. Curious, Viktor couldn’t help but look at what they had to offer.

The first room that came up was a medieval room, sporting a large fake fireplace and crossed swords tucked behind a shield mounted on the wall. It reminded Viktor of Chris’ _Game of Thrones_ obsession and was immediately out of the running. The next room had a distinctly goth feel, with a crushed velvet settee at the foot of a four-poster bed with black lace curtains. Viktor thought of Georgi and clicked on the next room as fast as he could.

At first glance, the third room— tastefully done in dark colors— looked almost ordinary. But then Viktor noticed a whip and a zippered mask on the wall. Several coils of thin red rope, a pair of handcuffs, and a blindfold were prominently displayed on the bed. Clearly, this was supposed to be a bondage-themed room. Amused, Viktor tapped his finger against his lips and chuckled.

“Did you find one?” Yuuri asked, looking up from his phone and leaning in.

“Maybe?” Viktor murmured, showing Yuuri the pictures. He was joking, of course, but he wanted to see Yuuri’s reaction. It didn’t disappoint. Yuuri drew in a sharp breath, his eyes going wide as he fidgeted in his seat.

“Um, are you sure?” Yuuri whispered, pushing his glasses up his nose with his finger. His cheeks were a lovely shade of pink and he looked more than a little flustered behind his surgical mask.

Yuuri was still innocent in so many regards. There was no way he was ready for something like this. Truth be told, neither was Viktor. He’d heard about bondage, thanks to Chris oversharing one night in a hotel bar over way too many drinks, but he’d never participated in it in any way, shape, or form. And this certainly wasn’t the time to explore that particular facet of their new relationship.

“I was only joking,” Viktor said, stroking Yuuri’s knee. Yuuri let out a soft sigh, relieved.

Viktor looked back at the other rooms the hotel had to offer. He saw one that looked like an advertisement for Sanrio and frowned. _Hello Kitty_ was okay, but there was no way he was getting laid in that room, at least not if he could help it. That would scar him for life—

“What about this one?” Yuuri offered, pointing to his phone and the pictures on display. The room was lovely, decorated in soothing shades of dark blue. Gauze curtains were draped over a wrought iron canopy, much like his bed in Saint Petersburg, and the wallpaper was a lush field of sapphire roses. It felt loving and intimate, exactly what they needed.

Viktor leaned over and kissed Yuuri’s cheek, making him blush even more.

“It’s perfect,” Viktor whispered. “Make the reservation.”

But the idea of bondage had been planted in Viktor’s mind. It was a seed lying dormant, just waiting for the right conditions to take root and grow.

* * *

They left the banquet early at Worlds, which surprised absolutely no one. In the three years they had been together, they never stayed long. But now they were newlyweds, still in the honeymoon phase, ready to tumble into bed at the drop of a hat. Viktor knew Yuuri felt a little bad about abandoning Phichit, but Chris was there, and he was pretty sure those two could find a way to entertain one another.

When they got to their room, Yuuri locked the door and backed Viktor up until his legs hit the bed, forcing him sit to on the mattress. Smiling, Yuuri climbed on top of him, pushed him back on the bed, and straddled his hips. He leaned down and claimed Viktor’s mouth while he pulled Viktor’s shirttail free of his slacks. One hand skimmed underneath Viktor’s shirt, pushing it up his chest while he kissed him. God, how he loved it when Yuuri took charge—

Growling softly, Yuuri’s deft fingers dropped to the front of Viktor’s slacks, tracing his arousal through the thin material. Viktor rolled his hips and moaned into Yuuri’s mouth, eager to feel his husband’s sure touch. Soon both of their slacks were on the floor, as were Yuuri’s boxers and his briefs, and Yuuri was nestled between his legs. Viktor began unbuttoning Yuuri’s shirt, stopping only when he got to his tie.

“Lose this damn thing,” Viktor fussed, grasping Yuuri’s tie. “You know I hate it.”

Yuuri looked down at Viktor with a wicked gleam in his eye. He sat up and slowly removed his tie, almost like he was doing a striptease. But he didn’t let it drop to the bed or send it flying across the room like he normally would. This time, Yuuri slowly looped his tie around his hand, all the while watching Viktor.

“Oh, I think I know a way to make you love this tie,” Yuuri purred. “Indulge me. Grab the headboard.”

Viktor made an appreciative noise, wondering what Yuuri had in mind as he grabbed the brass bedframe. Yuuri leaned forward, letting the tie fall from his hand. He looped it around one of the posts and began to loosely tie Viktor’s wrist to the frame.

“Is this okay, Vitya?” he asked, his lips brushing against Viktor’s cheek. Viktor nodded, too excited to trust his voice. Viktor bit his lip in anticipation, ready for whatever Yuuri wanted to do. He trusted Yuuri with his heart and soul and knew Yuuri would take good care of him.

Yuuri kissed Viktor again, long and slow. He ran his hand up Viktor’s chest, his fingertips tracing lazy, haphazard patterns along the side of his neck. Viktor let his free hand tangle in Yuuri’s hair, sighing when Yuuri broke the kiss to nip at his jawline. He pulled back and Viktor saw that he had his tie as well. Yuuri had been so good he hadn’t even realized he’d taken it off of him.

Slowly, Viktor reached up and grabbed another of the brass bars in the headboard with his free hand.

“Will you do this one too, _milyy moy_?” he dared. If they were going to do this, he didn’t want any half-measures…

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked, a little hesitant. 

“Yes,” Viktor whispered. 

Quickly, Yuuri secured Viktor’s other wrist. He leaned down, his lips brushing Viktor’s, and murmured, “Is this okay?”

Viktor gazed up at his husband and nodded, wanting nothing more than to let Yuuri take care of him.

“Good,” Yuuri whispered. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Vitya.”

Yuuri slid from between Viktor’s legs and rolled off the bed. Surprised, Viktor watched Yuuri cross the room, grab the ice bucket, and pull out the champagne bottle. Yuuri tucked the bucket into the crook of his arm and picked up an ice cube. Slowly he walked back, gazing at Viktor while he traced his lips with the ice.

Yuuri set the bucket down on the nightstand and crawled back on the bed. Viktor’s pulse raced and he twisted on the bed, sighing in anticipation. Oh, he _loved_ it when they played with ice. And to do it while he was tied up, unable to do anything but enjoy his husband’s loving touch… Oh, this was going to be _heaven_.

Yuuri peeled back Viktor’s shirt, exposing his chest. He licked each of Viktor’s nipples, drawing them up and making Viktor gasp with delight. Yuuri traced them with the ice, leaving cold, wet trails along his chest. 

Yuuri sucked a nipple into his mouth while he traced the other with the ice cube. The combination of warm and cold had Viktor achingly aroused underneath Yuuri. If things were different, he would have flipped them over and laid him down on the bed and ground into him. But like this, all he could do was let Yuuri play with him.

Viktor bit down on his lower lip and let out a breathy sigh. Every touch was amplified, more intense and arousing than usual. He was acutely aware of Yuuri’s warm breath against his nipples and Yuuri’s fingertips ghosting over his ribs. Even the lightest caress sent shivers down Viktor’s spine and had him begging for more.

Yuuri traced his way down Viktor’s body with the ice, following the cool slide with his warm mouth. When Yuuri trailed the melting ice down the back of his leg to his knee, Viktor gasped and involuntarily pulled at his bonds. Yuuri knew that was a sensitive spot for him, one that always made him jump. The sensation of cold, followed by Yuuri’s warm mouth and tongue, was almost too intense.

When Yuuri ran the ice cube down his shaft, he writhed and pulled at his bonds again, eager. Yuuri traced the sides of his erection again with the ice, making him shiver and gasp. Viktor thought he was going to come right then and there when Yuuri slipped the ice inside his mouth and went down on him.

Oh God, it was perfect, absolutely _perfect_. Viktor let his head fall back against the pillows, murmuring sweet words of encouragement. He loved the coolness of Yuuri’s mouth and the feel of his lips surrounding him. Combined with the melting ice and Yuuri’s cool tongue caressing his erection... 

Breathless, he looked down, but all he could see was the thick crown of Yuuri’s dark hair, smoothly bobbing up and down. He reveled in the feeling, telling Yuuri how good it felt and how good he was. He wanted to reach out and touch Yuuri, run his fingers through his hair, but all he could do was let Yuuri know how much he enjoyed what he was doing.

It was incredible, letting Yuuri take charge and please him. God, he could get used to this…

Yuuri looked up at him, desire burning in his dark eyes, and let Viktor slip free of his mouth. He surged up and covered Viktor’s body with his own, settling between his legs, his erection pressed against Viktor’s. He claimed Viktor’s mouth again, hot and eager, and took them both in hand. 

When at last he came, with Yuuri whispering sweet words of encouragement into the crook of his neck, there was no way he could keep quiet. His cry echoed back to him in the small room, raw, intense, and needy. He shivered every time Yuuri pressed a soft kiss into his neck.

Afterwards, Yuuri untied him and held him close, kissing and massaging the slight red marks crisscrossing his wrists. The bonds hadn’t been that tight, but he’d pulled against them in the heat of the moment, not even aware that the silk ties were cutting into him. The marks weren’t bad, not really. They would probably fade by morning.

But they didn’t. Chris noticed them at breakfast when Viktor reached for a croissant. He gave Viktor a pained look, but said nothing. Chris knew better than to make a scene in front of a table full of their fellow coaches.

But that evening, once they were finally back in the comforts of home, Chris texted him, concerned. He reassured Chris that everything was alright, that nothing had been done to him against his will or to inflict pain, it’s just that they’d just gotten a little playful. It was no worse than a lovebite, right?

Almost immediately, Viktor saw the dots that indicated Chris was typing. He replied with several links to specialty websites. Viktor barely had time to look at the first of them before his phone began to vibrate with an incoming call.

“You _do_ know there’s a right way to play, yes?” Chris sighed dramatically over the phone. “Go look at those websites I sent you and learn a thing or two before you jump off the deep end again.”

“Chris, please,” Viktor murmured, keeping his voice low so as not to wake Yuuri.

“Don’t you ‘Chris, please’ _me_, Coach Viktor,” Chris muttered. “You are the king of not looking before you leap. Do I need to remind you about how you wound up in Japan in the first place?”

Viktor frowned, but kept silent. He hated being called out.

“On something like this,” Chris continued, “you need to look long and hard before you jump. Would you skate without proper lessons?”

“No,” he replied. “You could injure yourself-”

“This is no different,” Chris interrupted. “Do a little reading while your husband sleeps off his jetlag.”

Viktor made a small noise and gazed down at Yuuri, his face half buried in his pillow. He was so cute when he drooled…

“Have Yuuri read it, too,” Chris said. “The last link is to a supplier. They’re discreet, _very_ discreet. Everything arrives in an unmarked cardboard box. The box is boring, but the contents aren’t.”

Viktor settled back against the headboard and sighed. Chris was right. He should look into it. If nothing else, there should be some information about how to properly tie someone up. If they did this again— and Viktor was thinking that he _did_ want to do this again— it would be better if he didn’t end up with rope-burned wrists next time.

* * *

With their tightly packed schedules, it was the next season before they finally placed an order. When the package arrived, they carefully opened it, not wanting to damage anything before they even had a chance to try everything out. Inside were a couple of toys, some lubricant, and a pair of red silk ropes, just like the ones that had been in the picture of the bondage-themed room in the love hotel in Fukuoka all those years ago.

Viktor couldn’t help but feel excited and nervous at the same time. The ropes came with a set of shears and a DVD for “educational purposes.” While it was tempting to forgo watching the DVD and just have Yuuri tie him to the bed, Viktor remembered his chafed wrists and thought better of it. Yuuri was still competing, but this was most likely his last season, and the last thing Viktor wanted to do was to end his career early because they’d been impatient and foolish.

After dinner, they curled up on the couch and watched the DVD. It was a short video, a little over half an hour, and featured a couple demonstrating some of the basic ties and how to play safely. At the end of the video, they were urged to take a class and get some hands-on instruction if they had not already done so.

“So,” Yuuri asked, his thumb absently tracing a circular pattern on Viktor’s denim clad thigh, “are we going to go to a class?”

Viktor tapped his lips and sighed. He was a little worried about going to a public class: would they be recognized? He was a well-known personality in Russia and had been for many years. And there had been plenty of times they’d been stopped by Yuuri’s fans when they were out. If word of something like this leaked out, the tabloids would have a field day. No, they would have to find someone who would come to them and instruct them in the privacy of their own home.

He typed _private bondage instructor_ into the search bar and hit enter. Viktor was surprised by the number of hits it returned. Smiling, he leaned over and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head.

“No, my dear,” he said, “the class is going to come to us.”

* * *

Maya, the young woman who came to their apartment a week later, barely looked old enough to drink, let alone instruct them on the finer points of bondage. Had Viktor seen her on the street, he would have had no idea that she was anything more than a student at university. But she had a list of clients willing to vouch for her ability and her discretion, which was exactly what they needed.

They sat down in the living room and chatted with her for a while over light snacks, getting comfortable around one another. Yuuri asked if they needed to undress. She smiled and shook her head.

“Not unless you want to,” she said, sipping at her cup of tea. “Many people practice shibari for relaxation. It’s not always sexual.”

“But it’s okay if it is, right?” he murmured softly, a little tense. Viktor reached over and took his hand in an effort to soothe him.

“Oh yes,” Maya said, smiling. “Absolutely.”

A little while later they moved to the bedroom. Maya inspected their ropes and nodded, appreciative.

“Ooh, you got silk,” she murmured, running her thumb over the coiled rope in her hand. “Nice, very nice. Most people use cotton, but these are wonderful.”

Inwardly, Viktor preened. He wanted nothing but the best for them and he was glad their instructor approved.

When Maya asked which of them wanted to be rigged first, Viktor volunteered. Part of him wanted to put Yuuri at ease, but he also remembered the erotic slide of silk ties around his wrists. He couldn’t wait to feel that again.

Maya had him sit down on the bed and slowly began lacing the ropes around him over his t-shirt and jeans.

“Always keep your shears within reach,” she said, glancing down at the shears by her side while she worked. “Accidents can happen and you need to be able to free your partner as quickly as possible to avoid them. Yuuri, you do the rest. Just wind the ropes around Viktor slowly and test them as you go. Viktor, if something hurts or the ropes are too tight, say something. That’s one of the things your safe word is for. No one knows how this feels except for you.”

Viktor closed his eyes and nodded. Yuuri took the ropes and slowly began to encircle him. God, the ropes felt so good…

“Stop and test the ropes,” Maya said, her voice seeming to come from far away. “Put your fingers in here and pull. If you can’t fit two fingers in between the ropes and Viktor, it’s too tight and you need to loosen them.”

Yuuri did as he was told, his fingers sliding between Viktor’s ribs and the rope. Viktor bit down on his lower lip to keep from moaning. Maya praised Yuuri and had him continue.

Being tied up was also relaxing, which Viktor hadn’t expected. It was almost as if the cares of the world could not pass through the embrace of the soft ropes.

Finally, Maya showed Yuuri how to tie the knots to secure him. When he was done, Yuuri came to sit in front of him, a soft and wondrous smile playing across his features.

“You look so peaceful, Vitya,” Yuuri murmured, reverent. His fingers drifted over the ropes and he let out a wistful breath. “How do you feel?”

Viktor took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “I feel…” He paused, trying to find a word to describe the feeling.

“I feel good,” he said at last. But that didn’t properly express how he felt. He couldn’t really explain it, not right now, anyway. And it didn’t matter. He was in a place where he didn’t _need_ words.

After a few moments adrift in bliss, he heard Maya telling Yuuri how to untie him. Viktor waited patiently while Yuuri freed him, smiling at him with quiet joy. Together, they sat on the bed, Yuuri feeding him cheese and crackers while he stroked Viktor’s hair.

It made Viktor feel wonderful, being cared for like this. Yuuri kissed his wrists and ankles and slowly rubbed oil into them, helping Viktor ground and center. But the echo of the euphoria was still there, hovering just at the edges. He felt relaxed and tranquil and utterly at ease.

As Viktor took another cracker from Yuuri, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if they made love while he was bound. He sighed and laid his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, picturing it. Oh, that would be rapture…

Once Viktor was back in a proper frame of mind, Maya showed him how to tie Yuuri. He wound the ropes around his husband, criss-crossing them over Yuuri’s chest and back. Viktor tested the ropes like he’d been taught to do, slipping his fingers underneath them and making sure they didn’t cut off circulation.

As the ropes went around Yuuri, a soft smile spread over his face. He gazed up at Viktor through half-open eyelids, making Viktor chuckle. Had he looked this blissed out when Yuuri tied him up? Viktor leaned in and rested his forehead against Yuuri’s, smiling.

“How do you feel?” he whispered, echoing Yuuri’s question from earlier.

“Good,” Yuuri breathed. Viktor hummed in response and kissed the tip of Yuuri’s nose, making him melt even more.

Afterwards, when Yuuri was unbound and leaning into his side, relaxed and pliant, Viktor wondered why they’d waited so long to do this.

* * *

It was another week before they tried things on their own. It had been a stressful day for Yuuri, one where he’d missed jumps he shouldn’t have and everything seemed to snowball from there. They walked home in silence, the tension flowing off Yuuri in sharp, jagged waves. 

After dinner, Viktor came up behind Yuuri and rubbed his shoulders.

“Why don’t you have a bath and relax?” he suggested. It was Yuuri’s usual go-to for relaxation. Yuuri nodded and disappeared into the bedroom. But instead of running water for a bath, Yuuri came out with the box that held the ropes and the shears.

“I think I want this instead,” Yuuri said, looking up at him hesitantly. Viktor smiled, put the last dish in the drying rack, and pulled off his gloves. Eagerly, he followed Yuuri into the bedroom.

Yuuri undressed and sat down in the middle of the bed, his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, hugging himself. Viktor set the shears down beside him and slowly worked the ropes around Yuuri, completely attuned to his husband and the hard lines of tension still etched into his body. Gradually, Yuuri began to unwind as the ropes tightened around him, securing him in place. And once again, that blissful, rapt expression came over his features.

A deep, serene calm fell over both of them. Viktor caressed the ropes and Yuuri, grateful that he could do this for him. He ran his thumb over Yuuri’s bottom lip and gasped as Yuuri’s tongue darted out and licked the sensitive pad. He cradled the back of Yuuri’s head and kissed him, long and slow, letting the heat build between them. He let his hands run over Yuuri’s bound body, caressing him and coaxing small moans out of him.

“I want you,” Yuuri moaned into his mouth. Viktor kissed him again and began to pull back.

“Let me untie you,” Viktor murmured, reaching for the knot at the small of Yuuri’s back, but Yuuri shook his head.

“No, Vitya,” he said, soft and low. “Like this.”

Viktor swallowed and moved in again to brush his lips over Yuuri’s. God, he looked so beautiful like this...

“Are you sure?” he asked. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Yuuri said, trusting. “If it’s too much, I’ll let you know.”

Carefully, he eased Yuuri over onto his side and arranged him so he could see himself in the full-length mirror on the wall. Viktor shed his clothes and retrieved the lubricant and a condom, setting them by the shears. Slowly, he carefully worked Yuuri open, taking his time and delighting in the small sounds of pleasure pouring from his husband’s lips. Finally he slipped the condom on and slid into Yuuri, reveling in the tight feel of him.

Viktor watched Yuuri in the mirror, looking for any sign that he was uncomfortable. But Yuuri looked blissful and serene, watching him in the mirror as well.

Slowly, he rocked into Yuuri over and over again, petting him and telling him how much he loved him and how precious he was. Yuuri was beyond words, lost in pure sensation. He was so pleased that he could give this gift to Yuuri.

When Yuuri climaxed, shivering and panting in his embrace and the embrace of the ropes, Viktor came with him. With a whimper, he buried his head against Yuuri’s neck, loving the salty taste of sweat lingering on Yuuri’s over-sensitive skin.

He untied Yuuri and helped him free of the ropes. When Yuuri uncurled and stretched, Viktor took him in his arms. He caressed every inch of his skin that bore the slight indention of the ropes, following it with the soft press of his lips. Viktor pushed the ropes off the bed and took satisfaction in the thud they made as they hit the floor. They would have to pick them up and put them away before Makkachin found them, but that was later.

“Do you need anything?” Viktor asked, willing to get up and get Yuuri something out of the refrigerator despite the heaviness in his limbs.

“No,” Yuuri murmured, soft and utterly relaxed. He reached out and stroked Viktor’s hair back out of his face with lax and sweaty fingers. “Just you.”

Viktor closed his eyes and let his thumb trail over Yuuri’s bottom lip. He was almost asleep when Yuuri rose from the bed and picked up the ropes. He blinked sleepily at Yuuri, watching him neatly coil them up and put them back in the box.

Yuuri took his hand and led him to the bathroom to get clean. After their shower, they dropped back down into bed side by side. Viktor felt like he could sleep forever. Yuuri held him close, pressing soft kisses into his damp hair.

“Tomorrow’s a rest day,” Yuuri murmured, “so I’ll tie you tomorrow, if you want. I want to show you how good it feels.”

Smiling, Viktor pulled Yuuri’s hand to his lips and kissed his wedding ring.

“I would love that,” he sighed. Next to him, Yuuri hummed happily. Viktor wound his arms around Yuuri and held him while he fell asleep. They’d grown so much since their weekend getaway to Fukuoka all those years ago...

Careful not to disturb Yuuri, Viktor rolled over and grabbed his phone. Yes, the love hotel was still there and they still had the bondage-themed room… Viktor put his phone down, smiling. When the season was done and they went to Japan for the break, Viktor would take Yuuri to Fukuoka again. Only this time, they would get the bondage room and enjoy all it had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it! Comments, kudos, and shares are worth their weight in gold, baby... ;-)
> 
> _milyy moy_ : my dear


End file.
